


"Can we be alone for a bit?"

by NatRomanov



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jumin being a caring sweetheart, Kisses, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRomanov/pseuds/NatRomanov
Summary: When you began to feel the all too familiar ball of anxiety forming, you forced yourself to take a couple deep breaths, though sadly that didn't help all too much.So instead of risking to end up with a full blown anxiety attack that would draw way too much unwanted attention, you made your way over to Jumin.Seeing how he was still having a conversation, and you didn't want to interrupt them, you stopped wordlessly beside him and slid your hand into his. His gaze immediately landed on you and he gave you one of those small, soft smiles.
Relationships: Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Kudos: 44





	"Can we be alone for a bit?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by anon, from a prompt list:
> 
> "Could I request “Can we be alone for a bit?” with Jumin? Thanks :)"
> 
> This was the first time I wrote a oneshot for Jumin and tbh, it was a bit scary...  
> I really hope I did him justice <3

Another big event, filled with rich and influential people, all dressed in what you could only assume were extremely expensive clothes from some well known designers. Yes, Jumin also always got you designer clothes, no matter how often you said you didn't need them or that he'd already gotten you enough. He just wouldn't listen and continued to spoil you.   
Usually it was accompanied by explanations of how he saw it and it reminded him of you, so he had to get it. Or that he knew you would look stunning in it. Even if you've already been married for a while, you still weren't exactly used to the luxury lifestyle. 

But even in expensive clothes and jewellery, all dolled up, you felt extremely out of place. Especially when you got roped up into a conversation and you seemed to have the "wrong" opinion on something, some people would give you strange looks, before they quickly put those fake smiles back in place.  
When something like that had happened for the third time already, you decided to step back a bit and were pretty much clinging to your champagne glass, taking small sips every now and then. 

Your eyes darted around the big room, until they eventually landed on your husband, who looked as handsome as ever. He was talking to a handful of people and you kind of envied him for making it all look so effortless. Then again, he was used to things like that, knew how to act and what to say, unlike you.   
You came from a completely different upbringing. Learned different things, to get through the life you were used to. Sometimes the new things you had to learn now were a bit overwhelming and could also get a little scary. Mainly because you were worried to mess something up and potentially embarrass Jumin in the process. 

When you began to feel the all too familiar ball of anxiety forming, you forced yourself to take a couple deep breaths, though sadly that didn't help all too much.   
So instead of risking to end up with a full blown anxiety attack that would draw way too much unwanted attention, you made your way over to Jumin.  
Seeing how he was still having a conversation, and you didn't want to interrupt them, you stopped wordlessly beside him and slid your hand into his. His gaze immediately landed on you and he gave you one of those small, soft smiles. The ones that were only reserved for you (and Elizabeth), while giving your hand a light squeeze.   
Something so small, but it already helped soothe your nerves at least a little bit. 

If you were being honest, you weren't really listening to what was being talked about, more focused on making as little eye contact with the people around you as possible, while you rested your free hand on Jumin's biceps. It was the next best thing to do, to be closer to him. Without downright clinging to him, no matter how much you would've liked to do just that.   
He wasn't the biggest fan of PDA and you respected that. Never would you expect him to do anything that was out of his comfort zone. 

"My love?", his dark, smooth voice snapped you out of your thoughts and you blinked a couple times up at him.   
Apparently his conversation partners had left without you noticing it.  
"I just... Can we be alone for a bit?", you asked rather quietly.   
"Yes, of course."

Immediately his expression shifted into a rather worried one and he let go of your hand, in order to rest his on the small of your back, to be able to lead you through the mass of people. Down a long hallway, until you eventually stepped out onto a small balcony, devoid of other party guests.   
While you took a deep breath, the cool and fresh air helping to ease some of the tension in your body, you suddenly felt something getting draped over your shoulders. You only had enough time to glance down and see that it was Jumin's jacket, before his arms wrapped around you and pulled you gently into his chest. 

"Want to tell me what's wrong?", he murmured, lips pressed to the top of your head.   
Being so close to him was always soothing, making you feel warm and safe. Like nothing and no one could ever get to you, as long as you were in his arms. Maybe it was even the truth, to some extent.  
"It's silly, really..." 

He placed a finger under your chin to tilt your head up, grey eyes nearly boring into yours.   
"Darling, nothing is silly if it bothers you in any way. You know I won't judge."   
That you did. Sometimes you had to explain things further to him, to make him understand fully, but he never judged you for the way you felt.   
Letting out a sigh, you shifted a bit and rested your head against his chest, the steady beating of his heart calming. 

"I... still kind of feel out of place during events like this", you began, your husband staying quiet as he listened attentively, one of his hands rubbing your back in small circles. "Some people just seem so... judgmental of me, sometimes. And I wouldn't be surprised if a few talked about me being a "gold digger", because I married Jumin Han. Or something like that." 

The reaction you hadn't expected from him was the quiet snort that escaped him, which made you glance up at him.   
"At least half of the wives here didn't get married out of love. Well, maybe out of love for the numbers in the bank account of their husbands." He cupped your cheek in one hand, his thumb brushing over your cheekbone and you instinctively leaned into his touch. "Besides, we know that it's far from the truth. You're anything but a gold digger. If I'm being honest, that's one of the reasons why I like to spoil you." 

There it was again, that soft smile, the one you absolutely adored to see on him. Which never failed to make your heart flutter and it was near impossible not to smile as well.   
"You don't expect me to buy you things. In fact, you even scold me when I feel like I got you too much. And not to pretend like you don't want it, you're genuinely upset when I spent too much money on you. Although I still think there is no such thing as too much, when it is about you."   
"Jumin...", you muttered and rolled your eyes playfully at him.   
"Ah, yes. That's exactly one of the reactions I'm talking about", he chuckled quietly. 

With his hand still resting against your cheek, he bent down, though stopped shortly before your lips could touch, his eyes filled with unbridled love and adoration, the intensity of it making your breath hitch.  
"You are the most wonderful person in this entire world. Don't ever think anything less. And if anyone should ever only as much as hint at being rude towards you, tell me and I'll handle it immediately."  
"Please don't cause a scene, though...", you couldn't help but murmur in amusement.   
"I would never." 

A blunt lie. Especially when you thought back to the entire Sarah and Glam Choi incident. Everything was basically like a soap opera, back then. Maybe Jumin wouldn't be as dramatic as he had been then, but you knew he wasn't shy of speaking his mind. Always honest and straight forward.   
And you didn't want him to potentially get into trouble with anyone, just because of you.   
"You will always be the most important thing in my life, my top priority", he suddenly said, like had had been able to read your mind. 

You could've melted on the spot and, instead of waiting for him to close the gap between you, you cupped the back of his neck in one hand and pulled him down until your lips finally connected in a kiss.   
One that started out fairly sweet and innocent, but slowly turned into something more heated. A kiss you were only really used to getting in the privacy of your own home. 

When you had to part again for air, your cheeks flushed, you played with the hair on the back of his head and your lips quirked up into another smile.   
"I love you, Jumin."   
"I love you, too. Now. How about we head home, my love? There are more important things I'd rather be taking care off...", his voice was low, nearly a little raspy, as he whispered into your ear and it sent a shiver down your spine.   
Needless to say that it was an easy decision for you to make. 


End file.
